Talk:Arthur Conan Doyle
Wordsmith Ah, Arthur's last name isn't Wordsmith. 'Wordsmith' is a name used to refer to writers, thus why he had told Ciel that he wasn't worthy of being called that. I'm sure he would have been fine if called by his real last name--which Ciel obviously doesn't know. The reason he's listed as Arthur Wordsmith is because that's what Ciel called him and because it distinguishes him from Lord Arthur Randall. If/when his real last name is revealed, the page will be moved to that correct name. Otherwise, there's no reason to move it, just because it's simply a nickname. We wouldn't move Beast to an ambiguous page name just because Beast isn't her real name. That's why it's staying here. Twocents 20:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) That's why people would put Arthur "Wordsmith". It is very possible that he is Arthur Conan Doyle, the maker of Sherlock Homes(when they showed the newspaper that Ciel had read Arthur's story off of, it showed Sherlock Holmes's first story, A Study in Scarlet. As well that Conan Doyle's Study in Scarlet was not popular, and he had another job as a 'doctor of medicene') Don't you think that it's worth mentioning that Wordsmith is not his last name, and that he may be the maker of Sherlock Holmes? Well, I won't go so far as to speculate on what his real last name is, but I think we can compromise. I changed it to say, "Arthur, who has been nicknamed Arthur Wordsmith by Ciel Phantomhive..." That covers the fact that Wordsmith is likely not his real last name, without speculating on what it may be. For all we know, it could be something plain like Arthur Jones or Arthur Smith. Twocents 23:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. ^^ Kurostar 23:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure I really did anything, but you're welcome. ^_^ I know I've had the largest role on this wiki, but that doesn't mean I'm adverse to getting outside input. It's nice to see someone else with some interest in the series! Twocents 00:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Arthur is Arthur Conan Doyle. User KuroStar started off correctly when he pointed out the newspaper that was titled A Study in Scarlet, however, what was not mentioned by said user was that Arthur's actual name was seen partial on that newspaper. You can't seen clearly in the fan translations scans, but if you own the volumes, then it's seen. The name written on that paper was "A. Conan Do..." with the "y" being slightly seen. The rest of "Doyle" was covered by an image from the book. And the second evidence is this: In Chapter 85, Ciel went to buy a book from Daunt Bookstore. He brought a book written by Arthur, and his name can be partially seen again as "A. Cona...", the last "n" being covered by the shelf Ciel was pulling it out from. All of this now said, I rest my case. Being an anon user, I can't move the page, though.-- 16:27, November 13, 2013 (UTC)